


Sweet Night

by Idontknowstudios



Category: Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontknowstudios/pseuds/Idontknowstudios
Summary: None, it's just some porn with our hottest character yet
Relationships: Apollo (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Sweet Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first BOZ fic! It's short but I hope it's fine, I really really enjoyed writing this (as I do with most of my fics) and I hope you enjoy!

I melted under his soft touch.

He slipped off the loose dress I had on with ease, it hardly covered any of my body, as most the women wore on Mount Olympus. I moaned as he praised my body like I was the only woman alive, his praise drove me mad, I had never experienced it before.

He nipped at my sensitive nipples, muttering how good I was doing. His larger hands wrapped around my torso lightly, being able to prop me up against him so that I was sat in his lap.

He groaned as I ground my hips against his. He was still fully clothed, despite his clothes covering almost nothing, just the important bits. He held my face in his hands, pulling me closer so he could kiss me. 

I moaned as he did so, letting his kisses trail down my neck. I giggled and blew a strand of his glowing hair out of my face. He chuckled, his smooth voice reminded me of honey. I let him do what he wanted with me, his hands held my hips against his tightly and he continued to nip at my skin.

He eventually got bored and took off his golden/orange skirt thing, revealing his length. It wasn't very surprising for a god to be so big but still, he was big. He laid me down on the silky bed and prepped me for his size, sliding two of his long fingers past my entrance. I moaned in response, throwing my head back.

He grinned at my reaction, pumping his fingers to get more out of me. "You're taking my fingers so well, aren't you?" He praised. I nodded and gasped out a breath as his fingers grazed my g-spot. 

After that, he made a point to reach that area, bringing me to the edge faster. As my cries of pleasure grew more frequent and louder, he went faster, adding a third finger to help me reach my climax. I practically screamed as I came, Apollo silencing it when he stole a kiss.

The god of the sun brought his soaked fingers to his lips and dipped them past his mouth, moaning as he sucked on his fingers "You taste delicious, Darling" He remarked making my face heat up. I stuttered a Thank You to him. 

"Oh, you don't have to thank me," He said, "I'm the one who uses my free time to pleasure others, I've gotten quite good at it" He continued, bragging "Just fuck me, please" I whined. He smirked, making a gesture for me to ask again "Oh, please, Apollo!" I begged, "Fuck me hard, with your huge cock!" I begged, even more, surprising him with my words.

He nodded and spread my legs apart, grabbing my hips so he could line himself up with my entrance. I felt full, filled to the brim, once Apollo bottomed out inside of me.

He searched my face for any signs of pain before starting to rock his hips. "That's it, Darling, moan for me," He said, persuading more moans from me by starting to massage my breasts, pinching my nipples.

He rocked in and out of me, picking up the pace, unable to help himself. He muttered how tight I was around him against the soft skin of my neck, resting his head in the valley of my breasts, he seemed almost small, in a good way, and soft.

He groaned and grunted as he fucked me, the sounds he was making added a level to my pleasure. 

"A-Apollo! I'm getting close" I gasped, starting to meet his thrusts with desperate movements. He copied my movements, somehow even more desperate, chasing his release. His hips snapped up into mine at a bruising pace, causing my moans to be stuttered with the impacts.

My eyes rolled back and my hold on Apollo tightened as I came, practically screaming. The sun god followed soon after, rope after rope of cum filling me up even more after a few stuttered movements of his hips against mine.

I held his hips in place, pressed against mine, for a few moments after reeling from our climaxes. I took the moment to feel how he felt in me, his thick cock still stretching me out even after he came. I let him pull out of me, both of us groaning softly.

I fell against the bed and peeled back the bed sheets to get under, letting Apollo under too. He crawled under next to me and wrapped his warm arms around me. It was soothing, the feeling of him holding me, and I found it easy to just lean back into his chest, letting his chin rest on the top of my head.

I smiled tiredly "I love you... Like a lot" I said, earning a chuckle in response "I know you do, Darling, I love you too" And with that final comment, I let myself fall asleep, resting in my lover's arms.


End file.
